


You’re no good for me (But baby i want you)

by GryffindorGirl94



Series: Porny Starker One-shots (Aka my one way ticket to hell) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter, Daddy Kink, I’m going straight to hell, M/M, McDonald's, Top Tony, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Peter decides to make a (nearly accidental) move on Tony. Things escalate from there.





	You’re no good for me (But baby i want you)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Starker. I’m a bit obsessed with it to be honest. Hope you like it, all mistakes are mine.

 Peter was currently staring out of one of the many huge windows that decorated the Stark tower. Tony himself had went down to the lab and told Peter he could come down too if he liked. The boy enjoyed the incredible view for a bit longer and then hurried down the stairs after his mentor. The lab was as messy as usual, but Peter knew Mr. Stark had his own way of organizing his various tech pieces and no one dared to even try to tell him to clean up. He wasn’t no different, and besides, he understood that a workplace was never going to be clean no matter what.

 

 “Hey kid, pass me that red wire that’s next to your hand, will you?” Asked Mr. Stark, and Peter snapped out of his thoughts and hurried to comply.

 

 _As you always do_ , his mind supplied, and he told it to shut up. The truth was, Peter loved spending time with Mr. Stark. He came by to “work” as often as he could, and he did learn and got work done, but more often than not he found himself day dreaming about the billionaire. At first, he was disgusted with himself for even thinking about the man like that -he was old enough to be his father after all, and the man often treated him like he would treat his son if he had one- but after a month or so he learned to live with it. No one could blame him. After all Mr. Stark was not only extremely handsome, funny and kind, but he also was a literal genius. So smart and amazing, Peter could only wish to be like him some day. The man had so much to teach him, and he actually thought his ideas and theories were interesting and good. Every time the older man praised him for something he created or came up with, all bright dark chocolate eyes and proud gaze, Peter was on cloud nine. He would do anything to have Mr. Stark look at him like that more often, and that he did. He worked extra hard and helped the billionaire with everything he might need.

 

  “Peter! Are you even listening to me?” Asked Mr. Stark, looking at him like he found the fact that Peter was lost in his little world more funny than annoying.

 

  “I know i’m a sight to behold, but try and pay attention.” He stated, a little bit of his trademark arrogance showing. Peter blushed and stared wide eyed at the man, too mortified to think of an answer. Was he really that obvious? Okay, he didn’t think he was, but his feelings for the billionaire were quite strong, and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure it out. And Mr. Stark _was_ a genius after all.

 

  “Oh my god kid, i’m joking, don’t look so constipated” He laughed, clearly having no idea of what he did to Peter every time he laughed like that, with that deep voice and his head thrown back. God, he really was a sight to behold.

 

  “Hm... yes, of course, sorry Mr. Stark, what were you trying to say before?” Asked Peter, hoping his blush wouldn’t be visible anymore by now.

 

  “I asked you if you wanted to come upstairs with me, to the kitchen. I’ve been working all morning and i’m kind of starving. I’m sure you are too, you’re a kid after all, still growing and all that jazz.” Tony said, already turning around and heading upstairs.

 

  “Sure thing Mr. Stark!” Peter called after him, sure he could hear him.

 

  Once they arrived to the kitchen, Tony told Peter he could order anything he wanted and he’d send Happy to get it along with his own order. Peter hesitated for a second before ordering McDonald’s, making the billionaire laugh and stare at him fondly.

 

  “I was gonna play classy and order something expensive and ridiculous, but i’m with you now. Nothing like calories and junk food to help me through the day.”

 

  Peter had to laugh in relief. He thought Mr. Stark would make fun of him for being childish, but the man was only being his kind and playful self. Again, he had to wonder how was it possible that Tony was all alone now, what with Pepper being gone for “her own good” and Rhodey still recovering from his injury. He had the impression that Tony had pushed them all away, scared they would get hurt. Also, he knew the man felt responsible for Rhodey’s injure, even if he denied it, and couldn’t stand to see him like that. Peter felt sad for Tony, but also glad because he had the man all for himself. Call him selfish or whatever, he didn’t quite care at this point.

 

 

                                                            ****

 

 

 They were currently eating while sitting on the couch. Peter had his legs folded beneath him, while Tony was sitting cross legged.

 

  “God, i really missed junk food. Bless you for giving me the idea, kid” Tony practically moaned after swallowing his mouthful of food.

 

  Peter told himself not to get too excited by the sound, he didn’t want to have to hide a sudden erection, that’d be just too awkward. He stared at the man sitting next to him and couldn’t believe this was the genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist everyone talked about. In reality, he was just a regular guy. An extremely handsome, funny, and smart guy. Okay, so he wasn’t that “regular” for Peter after all. He wondered, not for the first time, what would happen if he actually made a move on the man. He was now focused on eating, and had a bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. The boy didn’t know what came to him, and all of the sudden he was leaning over towards Tony and licking it off. The billionaire looked too stunned to speak for a moment, just staring at Peter in shock. _Oh my god, i’m such an idiot_ -thought Peter- _he’s going to be so mad, Jesus, he’ll probably scream at me and kick me out, I deserve it, what was i even thinking_...

 

  “Peter” Came Mr. Stark’s voice, forcing him out of his frantic thoughts.

 

  “Please don’t be mad at me Mr. Stark, i swear I didn’t mean anything by it, I don’t know why I did it, just _please_ don’t kick me out.” Peter begged, sounding desperate, but he didn’t even care at this point, all he cared about was saving his relationship with the man.

 

  “I’m not mad. And don’t be ridiculous, of course i won’t kick you out. I just wanna know why you did it. And don’t bother lying to me, cause i’ll be able to tell, and then i’ll be mad.” He warned Peter, looking stern and demanding a sincere answer. _God, he looked so hot like that_.

 

  “I... I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark, but _ireallyreallylikeyou_.” Peter said quickly without catching his breath and by the look on the billionaire’s face, he didn’t catch a word of what Peter had said.

 

  “Okay kid, repeat that in regular human being speed please.” He told the boy, looking confused as fuck.

 

  “I said i... really really like you, like a _lot_ , and i know I shouldn’t, i _know_ , but i can’t help it.” Confessed Peter, getting a little teary eyed, obviously fearing rejection.

 

  “ _God_ , kid. Just... fuck.” Said Tony, rubbing a hand over his face, frustration clear in his voice.

 

  “Please don’t hate me, sir. I swear i won’t mention it again.” Begged Peter, a tear running down his face now that he was sure that he’d ruined everything.

 

  “Fuck, Peter, no... Don’t cry, kid, it’s alright.” Tony hurried to put what a comforting hand on the kid’s shoulder, apparently not knowing what else to do.

 

  “R-really? You don’t hate me?” Asked Peter, wide eyes hopeful and still a bit teary.

 

  “Of course not. I’m pretty used to it at this point. People having crushes on me, that is.” Said Tony, laughing awkwardly at his own attempt of making a joke.

 

  “Oh... right.” _He’s not mad. But then why am i so disappointed?_

 

  “Don’t look so disappointed, kid” The billionaire says, reading his mind “I obviously can’t reciprocate those feelings, but I’ll let you kiss me once if you want. You know, to get it out of your system”.

 

  He was looking at Peter with a strange mix of challenge and arrogance, and the boy jumped at the chance he was given. After all, this was only going to happen once, right? His only chance to kiss the man he liked and admired and wanted so much. He hurried to crush his lips against Mr. Stark’s, tripping over his own leg and ending up in the man’s lap. He’d never kissed anyone before, so he didn’t really know what to do. He awkwardly sat here, his lips open and unmoving, until Tony groaned and grabbed him, one hand on the back of his neck and the other one strongly gripping his waist. The man moved his lips against Peter’s, setting a pace and waiting for Peter to keep up with it. If anything, he was a quick learner, and he didn’t want to disappoint Mr. Stark, so he went with the flow and let him take charge of his mouth, softly moving his lips and letting the man caress his tongue with his. _Oh god, that feels so good_.

 

  “I lied, kid.” Said Mr. Stark when he pulled away to breathe. “I want to do all kinds of fucked up things to you, been wanting to for a long time now.” He groaned, kissing Peter again.

 

  “You can. I swear, you can. I won’t say no, Mr. Stark, _please_ ” Begged Peter, panting and rocking back and forward on the older man’s lap.

 

  “Jesus, kid, you’ll be the death of me.” Peter let out a giggle and looked up at him through his lashes.

 

  “Don’t you wanna touch me, Mr. Stark?” He grabbed the billionaire’s hands and placed them on his ass. Tony moaned and kissed him again, squeezing his butt cheeks and pressing the kid down on his hard dick. Peter let out a high pitched moan and kissed him harder, sliding his fingers through the man’s hair.

 

  “Fuck Peter, you’ve got such a nice ass. Are you gonna be a good boy for me and let me fuck it, mhm?”

 

  “Yes sir, anything you want.” Peter was hard as a rock and at this point, he’d do anything the man asked. _I can’t believe this is really happening. He’s going to fuck me. I’m about to lose my virginity to Tony Stark of all people._

 

  “Stand up and strip. I’ll go find us some lube.” Tony gave him a peck and smacked his ass before standing up and heading towards the bedroom. Peter did as he was told, pulling his pants off and then his boxers. He slid his shirt up and off, and grew nervous with every second the older man wasn’t there to distract him with his hot touch.

 

_Don’t be stupid and don’t you dare ruin this. He clearly wants you, he said so, so get a grip._

 

  Tony came back with what looked like a bottle of lube and a few condoms. Peter blushed at the sight, and the kid’s innocence on top of said kid being stark naked and waiting for him like he’d asked made Tony pounce on him like a hungry wolf. The billionaire started to undress (or tried to) while he made out with Peter and touched him all over. The kid was a moaning mess already, and he couldn’t wait to hear him scream his name.

 

  “You’ve never done this before, right kid?” He asked, just to be sure.

 

  “No... is that a problem?” Peter bit his lip and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

 

  “God no, it’s actually really fucking hot. I get to be the first one to enjoy this cute little ass.” He emphasized his words with a squeeze to said ass and moved his mouth lower to suck and bite Peter’s neck. The kid seemed to like that, because he arched his back and purred like a kitten. Tony pulled back, ignoring Peter’s distressed whimper. He took out his waistcoat and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Next, he got out of his uncomfortable dress pants and winked at Peter, who was staring at him open mouthed and with adoration shining bright in his eyes.

 

  “Alright kid, get on all fours and arch your back for me.” He demanded and watched as the kid hurried to do as he was told, always so quick to obey him. The thought warmed him up inside, and he grabbed a hold of his own throbbing cock, stroking it as he watched the boy. He coated his finger in lube, rubbing it to warm it up, and kneeled behind Peter on the expensive Persian rug. Pepper would kill him if she knew what he was about to do on said rug.

 

  “This might feel uncomfortable at first, but you’ll like it in no time. I promise I’ll be careful with you, sweetheart.” He kissed Peter’s neck and felt the boy relax beneath him.

 

  “Okay, sir. I trust you.” He said simply, resting his head in his arms and trying to relax. Tony got to work and soon he had three fingers inside the boy, who was moaning quietly and breathing fast.

 

  “This will do, kid. Remember to relax, okay?” Tony asked him, positioning his dick in front of that tight pink hole. God, he wanted to fucking wreck this kid. Fill him up and send him home to his aunt leaking come. _Ruin_ him for anyone else.

 

  “Okay. I’m ready sir, do it already.” Peter had thoroughly enjoyed the fingering, thanks to Mr. Stark’s experience and care, and he was more than ready to finally feel that big cock stretching him wide and taking his virginity. Tony slid inside the boy with one long and smooth trust, groaning when he bottomed out and biting Peter’s shoulder to keep himself from trusting while he waited for the boy to adjust. The kid nearly screamed, with pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. Maybe both. Tony grabbed a hold of his soft brown curls and tilted the kid´s head backwards towards him.

 

  “Please go slow Mr. Stark, it hurts.” Peter had tears in his eyes from the pain, but he loved the feeling of being filled up by the older man. He tried to relax and soon enough the pain gave place to the pleasure. Tony moved slowly in and out of him until he was ready to beg for more. The man kissed him while letting him adjust to his length, caressing his hair and resting his weight on either side of the boy´s body.

 

  “You can move now. Oh my God, faster please.” Tony complied, sliding nearly entirely out of the kid only to slam his dick back in, making Peter whine and moan loudly. In the fourth stroke, the kid let out a distinctively louder scream, and he knew he’d just found his prostate. Tony focused on delivering all his thrusts into that spot, making the kid lose his mind with pleasure.

 

  “O-oh, my god, yes, _yes_ , right there, don’t stop, _daddy please_.” Peter almost went crossed eyed from the sensation, and he didn’t even know what he was saying, all he knew is that he never warmed this to stop. Tony groaned when he heard the kid call him “daddy” and pounded him harder and faster, watching that round perfect ass bounce with every thrust. God, the kid was so hot like this, moaning like a paid whore, back arched and eyes damp.

 

  “That’s it baby. Take it, take daddy’s dick. You look so good like this, sweetheart” He whispered in Peter’s ear, biting his lobe and watching him squirm under him.

 

  “Oh yeah! Fuck me! Make me yours!” Peter screamed and threw his head back, bringing his hand to his dick and stroking it in time with Tony’s thrusts.

 

  “Keep talking like that and I’m gonna come, Peter. Do you want daddy to come inside your pretty little ass?” He brought one hand and tangled it in the kid’s brown curls, forcing his head back to kiss him on the mouth. Peter melted against him and moaned in his mouth.

 

  “I’m gonna come, Mr. Stark. God, i can’t hold it.” He sobbed and came all over his own hand, with Tony’s dick inside him and his mouth biting his neck. He was sure he was gonna be sporting a lot of hickeys after this, but fuck, he wanted everyone to see. He wanted them to know he was _owned_.

 

 Tony looked at the boy and almost came too. He was a mess. His face was red, his hair was all over the place and his neck was covered in purple marks and bites. He was panting hard and still moaning from having Tony inside him. With a groan, he grabbed two handfuls of pale round ass and pounded him as hard as he could, trying to reach his release. It didn’t took him too long. The kid´s tight heat felt like heaven around his cock.

 

  “I’m gonna come too, baby. Daddy’s gonna come inside you.”

 

  “Yes, please. I want to feel it. Come on, Mr. Stark. _Fill me up_.” He begged with a broken voice. Tony groaned and came inside the boy with a shout. Peter whimpered and grabbed his hand hard. The older man keep thrusting shallowly for a bit while he kissed Peter all over and whispered praises into his ear.

 

  “Don’t pull out yet, daddy. I want to feel you for a bit longer.” Asked the boy, looking positively ravaged and thoroughly fucked. He was glowing with post orgasmic daze.

 

  “Okay, baby. Come here, get on top. I wanna cuddle you and then i’ll get us both cleaned up.” Tony turned around and got on his back, pulling the boy to his chest and kissing his soft curls. God, he was so gorgeous and adorable. 

 

  “You were fantastic, Peter. I take it you enjoyed that as much as I did?” Tony said playfully, knowing full well he’d made the kid come like a rocket.

 

Peter laughed and gave him a light punch on his arm.

 

  “Of course I did, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” He smiled and buried his face in the older man’s neck, sighting happily.

 

  “Thank _you_ , kid.” He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and they stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll possibly turn this into a series where i can put all my smutty one shots. Also, if you happen to like this garbage, let me know and click the ♥️  
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)


End file.
